


The Sheep

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge fic: Use the line "I am not going to stick my [fill in blank] in the sheep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheep

"I am _not_ going to stick my-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in the bloody sheep."   
  


"Well, someone has to-to stick their, er-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in the sheep."   
  


"I'm not touching the sheep with my-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-so forget it."   
  


"Hey, don't look at me. I don't even have a-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-to stick in it."   
  


"Me either. I'm completely-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-less. No-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-on me."   
  


"I wonder if the sheep would want any of us to stick our-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in it."   
  


"Let Deadboy sick his-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in the sheep."   
  


"Leave Angel's-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-out of it."   
  


"The wanker would probably enjoy sticking his-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in the sheep."   
  


"Watch it, Spike. Soul or not, I'm still your sire and can force you to stick your-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in the sheep."   
  


"I'd actually pay to see Deadboy force Junior to stick his-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in the sheep."   
  


"It's my bloody-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-and I'm not sticking it in the sheep!"   
  


"God, all of you are losers. Someone just stick their-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in the damn sheep."   
  


" _I_ will stick my-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in the sheep."   
  


"Joyce, you don't-"   
  


"Mom-"   
  


"Mrs. S., I think-"   
  


"Joyce-"   
  


"Mrs. Summers, I really-"   
  


"Mum, if you do that-"   
  


"Quiet! I'm sticking my-"   
  


"Baa."   
  


"-in the sheep so we can move on already!"   
  


"I'm gonna speak up first and say I'm not getting anywhere near the cow to-"   
  


"Moo."   
  


"-it."   
  
  
  
  
  


****End** **


End file.
